In the following Patent document 1, a wireless power supply system that shields leakage magnetic flux generated around a power-receiving coil of an electric vehicle and around a power-supplying coil of a power-supplying device is disclosed. In the wireless power supply system, the power-receiving coil that has a cylindrical shape provided at the bottom of the electric vehicle in a posture in which the coil axis is in the up-and-down direction (in a vertical direction) in which only one end face of the power-receiving coil is exposed from the bottom, and a shield box that covers side faces and the other end face of the power-receiving coil is provided. On the other hand, the power-supplying coil that has a cylindrical shape having the same diameter as the power-receiving coil and that is buried in the ground so that one end face of the power-supplying coil faces the other end face of the power-receiving coil, and a shield box that covers side faces and the other end face of the power-supplying coil is provided in the power supplying-device.